


Sometimes Shadows Are The Safest Place

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Series: My Heart Feels Dead Inside [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Original Female Character - Emelodia Finnison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>People don't remember you if you don't leave a mark</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Shadows Are The Safest Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in around fifteen minutes as well. Again, it's unbeta'd. But I redrafted it slightly when I typed it up, so...
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone but also as a sequel to [Do You Know How Hard It Is?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1029193)

"You're a hunter," Sam stated, just as the mysterious woman spun around and walked away, leaving him standing in front of the body. She froze mid-step when he spoke then turned back to face him.

"So what if I am?" she asked slowly.

"We know a lot of hunters," he answered, "but I don't think I remember seeing you before."

"Nobody ever does," the woman shrugged, relaxing slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam apologized after a moment's hesitation, mistaking it for sadness and loneliness.

"Oh," the woman looked startled before letting out a slight bark of laughter. "No, no, I designed it that way. Despite what the Doctor might say, sometimes shadows are the safest place."

Despite not fully understanding, Sam nodded but was intrigued. "How do you stay forgotten?"

"I stay plain, boring, normal. I make sure I'm not memorable. People don't remember you if you don't leave a mark."

Sam narrowed his eyes a little, the cryptic words stirring something inside of him he couldn't grasp. "You know, you _are ___kinda familiar. Maybe we have met before..."

Shock flashed over the woman's face, then panic before settling back into its carefully blank mask.

"No, I don't think so," she answered, a little _too_ nonchalantly. "I'd remember a pretty face like yours."

"Do you maybe want to grab a drink later?"

"I don't make a habit of one-night stands," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not like that. As friends." He jerked his shoulder a little in a half-shrug motion.

Her eyes snapped to his and a flurry of emotion crossed her face before quickly being suppressed.

"We're not friends," she spoke harshly but her voice cracked a little. She added after a moment in a low voice. "I don't have friends. Not anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little competition.
> 
> I referenced Doctor Who in this and also almost referenced Sherlock in this.
> 
> The first five or so people who can tell me where these things happened and what was referenced will get a promo from me, either on Twitter, Tumblr or on here.


End file.
